This study is concerned with the theory and application of polarized light transport in scattering media. We have identified the conditions under which photons maintain their polarization after being scattered multiple times. Our results suggest several novel applications, including the measurement of the optical activity of chiral substances, such as glucose, in thin tissue specimens. Several novel experimental solutions to the problem of measuring small polarization fractions and optical rotations have also been developed in the course of this work.